ABSTRACT Non-communicable diseases (NCDs) are the leading cause of premature deaths and disease burden globally. Sixty percent of the global deaths are caused by four major NCDs: cardiovascular diseases (CVD), cancers, chronic respiratory diseases and diabetes. The world health organization (WHO) proposed a cost effective Package of Essential Noncommunicable Disease Interventions (PEN) that includes population and individual level strategies to address NCDs in low resource countries to reduce the NCD burden and improve the quality of life and productivity in low resource settings. The Government of Nepal endorsed the PEN and has been piloted in 16 districts with aims to expand and scale up the PEN throughout the country. However, initial reviews suggest inadequate human resource capacity to implement, monitor and evaluate the PEN. The implementation of the existing PEN program has not been assessed and evaluated systematically. Currently no empirical information is available to rate the status of the program nor on the factors affecting its success or failures. The proposed study will improve the capacity for NCD care by strengthening PEN implementation in Nepal in three ways. Aim 1 will build capacity of Primary Health Care workers in implementing, monitoring and evaluation of PEN through training of NCD health coordinators from the 16 pilot districts on implementation science, focusing on the implementation, monitoring and evaluation of the PEN using real-time routine data. Aim 2 will evaluate the implementation of PEN in the 16 pilot districts by estimating (a) Acceptability- satisfaction on content, complexity, comfort, delivery and credibility of the PEN, by semi-structured interviews; (b) Adoption: Uptake and initial implementation of the PEN, by administrative data; (c) Feasibility: coverage on PEN screening and treatment, with health information system data (d) Fidelity - adherence to the PEN protocol, using observation checklists; (e) Penetration: Level of institutionalization, using checklists and semi- structured interviews; (f) Cost - marginal cost per primary health care center, using administrative data; and (g) Sustainability - routinization and maintenance, using semi-structured interviews and checklists. Aim 3 will identify facilitators and barriers to the PEN implementation at health system and community level through six focus group discussions with the clients who seek NCD services at primary health care centers in Nepal; and 32 in-depth interviews with the health care workers. By building the capacity of district-level PEN leaders on implementation research, it will sustainably strengthen the health system capacity for PEN implementation and evaluation. By generating pilot data on acceptability, adoption, feasibility, fidelity, penetration, implementation cost and sustainability, it will guide the Government of Nepal for scaling-up PEN. By identifying facilitators and barriers to implementation from the provider?s and client?s perspective, it will suggest modifications to the processes of NCD programs such as PEN across health systems, and hence on how this program could be implemented nationwide across other contexts in south Asia and developing countries.